question
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Hotaru asked one little question and it turns out to be a bit of a crisis.


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Hotaru asked one little question and it turns out to be a bit of a crisis.

**Question**

"Haruka-papa can I ask you something?" The blonde placed her book down on the table.

"Of course princess. You can ask me anything."

"Where do babies come from?"

Silence.

'Ask me anything but that.'

"Ask your mother dear."

"I did. She laughed and told me to ask you."

'Michi…' (The picture of Michiru laughing at her enter her brain.) 'You did it on purpose.' She groaned.

"She also told me to record it." The dark haired little girl placed a camera on the table and turned it on. The smaller girl would love to see her strong love falter.

The little girl climbed on Haruka lap and looked up at her with big childlike innocent eyes. The racer sighed she knew she wasn't going to get out of this. Not with her daughter's big purple eyes.

"Well babies come from there mother's belly."

"I want to know how they get there."

'Of course.' "Well you see… when a man and a woman love each other… the man's love enimates off his body and the female can feel it." By this time she was sweating bullets and praying that Hotaru bought this. She gazed at her daughter to see if she understood. Hotaru didn't get it, her purple irises were full with confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked not really wanting to know.

"How did I get here? You said that a man and a woman but what about a woman and a woman?" Haruka understood her confusion. 'Now I know why you wanted to know.'

Tears from in Hotaru's eyes. "Well…"

"You know I love you right?" the small child nodded. "Well I guess I have to tell you the truth. Me and your Michiru-mama love you very much but we can't lie to you. You see…"

"You were laid!" she yelled the pressure finally getting to her. "Two woman in love laid eggs!"

"How?"

"Uhhhhggg well." She fidgeted in her chair. "It's basically the same idea of the man and woman but better."

"Oh alright." She climbed of her lap and walked out of the room. The blonde exhaled and pick her book up. "I'm good." She said proud.

-----------

The aqua haired woman put down her instrument as her daughter walked in. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm confused. I don't get what papa told me." Michiru picked up Hotaru. "I'm sorry we didn't want you to think bad of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked were babies come from, didn't Haruka tell you? Two women can't have a baby no matter how much they want one." Purple eyes widen.

"Papa said I was laid." Michiru looked confused. "Papa lied to me! I'm not your daughter! I'm not apart of this family!" She struggled to get out of Michiru's grasp and ran out of the room.

--------

"Haruka!"

"Haruka get your cute little butt down here!" Michiru screamed the racer trotted down stairs where her lover waited, tapping her foot to the ground.

"Damn, Haruka what the hell did you tell our little baby?!" she shrieked. She looked down at the floor, "that we laid and hatched her from an egg." The smaller girl looked at her lover with wide eyes. "Were did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. I'll go talk with her." The tall women walked up to Hotaru's bedroom. She gently knocked on the door. "Princesses can I come in?" there was no reply so she opened the door, reveling an empty bedroom.

"Oh no."

"Michiru she's gone!" worry and panic came from the blondes voice. "What do you mean gone?"

"She's nowhere in the house, she left."

--------

Hotaru walked down the streets of the city. Tears fell quietly from her eyes. 'How could they have lied to me? They took me from my real parents." She sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve. She ended up walking to Setsuna house not having anywhere else to go.

The green haired woman opened the door. She gazed down and saw a red faced Hotaru with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" She shut the door after she entered. She picked up the blacked haired girl and sat her on her lap.

"Who are my parents?" she stared confused at the child who never looked into her eyes. "We are princess, Michiru, Haruka and myself."

"My real parents."

"We are you real parents. We love you and we take care of you if that isn't a real parent I don't know what is?"

"But…" The door bell rang interrupting her sentence. The tall woman opened the door as Michiru and Haruka bursted in. "Hotaru gone, missing!"

"Oh?" she quickly looked back at the child as she ran to hide behind the couch. "I haven't seen her, why don't you tell me about it." The three women took a seat on the sofa. Haruka stared to explain how Hotaru left. "God Haruka how could you tell her that?" She blushed "I'm sorry! How many times must I say it!"

"How ever many times it will take to get my Hime-chan back!" The aquamarine haired female shouted.

"Well if she was here what would you say?" the racer and violinist looked confused then the blonde stared. "I would say that I'm sorry for lying. It is a traumatic event to figure your birth parents left you or hurt you. I didn't want her to go thought it. I wanted to have a happy family even though we can't be one. Michiru and I can't marry nor can we adopt, never a real legal family…"

"Love is what makes a family not a piece of paper saying it." The girl with green tresses said.

"I know but…"

"Setsu please if you see her tell her to come home." The sea goddess grabbed her lover's arm dragged her to the door.

"Hotaru why don't you go home with them?"

"I don't want to. Please can I stay here for the night." She signed and agreed. "I'll be on the computer good night. She walked away leaving Hotaru to tend to herself.

She climbed into the big guess room bed. No story, no tuck in, no kiss good night and a big cold bed. She curled into a little ball and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

--------

"Michiru come to bed pacing wont get her back faster. Your only driving yourself crazy." 'And myself.'

"I can't I'm not able to stop worrying. What if Hotaru is out in the street, cold and hungry."

"Come on Michiru lets go see if we can find her." The teal eyed woman said getting out of bed. Michiru smiled and through on her robe.

Knock. Knock.

The door opened reviling Setsuna in her pj's. "What are you doing at this time of night?" Haruka grinned, "nice pj's Setsu."

She grinned right back, "likewise." Haruka blushed and stepped behind Michiru. "Will you help us search for her?" with pleading eyes the green haired woman led them to the guess bedroom where the little child slept.

"Don't worry she's safe."

Tears formed in Michiru's blue orbs. She bent down and kiss the girl's forehead. "Come on Haruka lets go home. Take care of her Setsuna." She grabbed the blonde's arm and led her out of the room, her eyes emotionless.

"Michiru…"

--------

"Setsuna what for breakfast?"

"What ever you can make, I have the cooking talents of Haruka. I'll see you later I have work." She ran out the door forgetting her jacket. The child watched her leave, the neighbors caught her attention. Outside was a family playing and laughing together. A mother, a father and a child. The father was a tall blonde that looked like Haruka and the mother looked like Michiru. She walked to the living room and turned on the tv, this was going to be a long day.

---------

"I can't believe she doesn't want to live with us any more. All this cause you said she was laid. Why didn't you make up something better?"

"Well if you just answer her question I wouldn't be taking the blame… I mean… if you answer her question we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Whatever, just dropped me off here. I have violin rehearsal today." She slammed the door close. Haruka slammed her head on the steering wheel. This family was falling apart.

--------

The teal eyed woman waited for Michiru outside the building. She had flowers in her hand. Michiru walked outside with her violin in her hand.

"To my princess." The sea haired girl smile and accepted the flowers. Haruka pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "How are you?" her smiled faded it was replaced by a fake one. "Ok."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" The racer asked nuzzling into her neck.

Her fake smile turned into an evil grin. "Ya to Setsuna's to get Hotaru back." She slammed her palm into the car next to Haruka's. The car's alarm started to go off. Realizing what she just did she removed her hand. On the front of the car was Michiru's hand print, imbedded.

The tall girl stared in shock and in happiness since it wasn't her car. "Lets go before the cops get here.

--------

"Setsuna! Open this door! Or I'll brake it down!" Michiru roared.

"What's wrong?!"

"I want Hime-chan back!"

"Well then asked her to come home." Michiru looked shocked. "You mean you don't want her?"

"What? I can't take care of her, I'm too busy." Michiru's look turned into anger. "You don't want her! What's wrong with her! Do you think we have to much of an effect on her! That she might be gay!?"

"Michiru what are you talking about?!" to the surprise of both woman Michiru threw a left punch at Setsuna's face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you bitch!" Michiru threw her body onto the green haired one in a body slam. Shocked at Michiru prophanity she was even more shock that her lover started to bite and pull her hair like little kids.

"Michiru get off her!" she wrapped her arms around her small waist and lifted her up. She flailed in her arms. "Let go off me Haruka!"

Hotaru came downstairs the moment Michiru broke free. She watched as Michiru charged at the taller woman. She pushed her into the table. Setsuna fell to the ground and the vase from the table fell on top of her.

"Haruka-papa how…"

"Haruka-papa?"

-----

"Haruka-papa?" the sound of her daughter's voice brought her back into realty. "Haruka-papa aren't you going to tell me were babies come from?" Haruka shuddered remembering her dream.

"Ask you mother."

"Ok," she walked away; the blonde picked up her book and began to read.

--------

A/N Haruka's mind is screwed up isn't it? Review. Happy Holidays


End file.
